diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/22 March 2018
00:12:50 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 00:49:50 -!- Da Clorax has joined Special:Chat 00:50:01 I have not been here in a long while. 00:50:13 Are any of you not afk or...? 00:50:46 There's something I've noticed. 00:50:56 You might be interested. 00:53:56 Ok no response. Nice chat. 00:54:26 Oh hey 00:54:26 -!- Da Clorax has left Special:Chat 00:54:32 I like the Lorax pfp 00:54:47 Guess you could say you are DA LORAX 00:56:23 hi 00:57:19 hey 00:57:23 what's up? 00:59:48 -!- Da Clorax has joined Special:Chat 01:00:03 Link to what I was mentioning; 01:00:04 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Da_Clorax/cheaters 01:00:18 Has anyone else noticed this? 01:04:15 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 01:11:41 -!- Da Clorax has left Special:Chat 01:12:58 -!- Da Clorax has joined Special:Chat 01:14:37 hi 01:17:29 Is that it...? 01:19:44 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 01:30:18 hi 01:34:17 Probably multiboxing 02:40:59 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 02:42:13 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 02:44:26 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 02:44:57 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 02:48:50 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 02:49:27 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 02:49:36 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 02:49:58 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 02:51:46 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 03:08:38 -!- Da Clorax has left Special:Chat 10:45:44 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 12:52:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:45:42 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:00:16 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:01:16 hi 14:01:31 I wonder if anyone else except us here is balka 14:01:33 balkan* 14:01:41 balkan iz best 14:01:42 neph stopped working on arras for a while and made an open source version of it 14:01:49 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo 14:01:51 GIVE LIENK 14:01:56 well 14:02:04 just know this 14:02:12 you must know JS really well for it 14:02:16 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:02:16 sheit 14:02:20 since i have done JS in a very long time 14:02:24 i can pick it up 14:02:34 but also you must upload every change to github 14:02:37 and publish it 14:02:47 i just want to play thats all 14:02:49 or you are breaking the GNU license 14:02:54 also you will have to make a server 14:02:57 how to i enter it on- 14:03:00 fuck this shit i'm out 14:03:06 which requires you a VM of ubuntu 14:03:17 FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT *hugs windows* 14:03:19 i have vmware and i can set up ubuntu 14:03:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:03:23 i don 14:03:24 i love windows 14:03:26 can ya like not swear that much 14:03:27 O HAI TIDAL 14:03:29 ye 14:03:31 i just started doe 14:03:34 ;-; 14:03:39 open source arras happened 14:03:47 y e s t e r d a y 14:03:47 *hugs swears* is okay 14:03:55 also with the server thing 14:03:57 it is private 14:03:57 fallen 14:04:01 guess what happen after 3 days 14:04:05 wot 14:04:15 my phone broke yesterday ;3; 14:04:18 100th anniversarry of big union romania 14:04:27 Don't swear that much 14:04:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPkzF7XvJtI 14:04:33 yeah 14:04:40 also 14:04:43 i have vmware 14:04:46 and nginx can be installed 14:04:53 on an ubuntu vm 14:04:57 so y e a h 14:05:00 i will start workin 14:05:13 and i may publish them link for ya'll to play 14:06:21 hah 14:06:34 its funny how romania+moldova are as large as germany 14:06:42 i will experiment with tank entities 14:06:54 so for eggzample i could make factory spawn auto smashers 14:07:00 brb 14:07:11 and romania itself is bigger than iceland 14:10:05 wait 14:10:10 russia on its side 14:10:17 and put on the same place as usa 14:10:21 LOOKS LIKE NORTH AMERICA 14:10:25 *x-files theme song* 14:10:38 Russia is much bigger though :P 14:10:44 ye 14:10:51 you know what's bigger? 14:11:15 b]bigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   14:11:15       14:11:18 shit 14:11:24 THIS 14:11:25 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   14:11:25       14:12:59 hmm 14:13:04 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 14:14:38 bbigbg="white"      14:14:38 bbigbg="blue"      14:14:38 bbigbg="red"      14:14:42 YE 14:16:23 ok 14:25:55 what do you thinkr omanian weather is doing in late march? 14:26:00 A BLIZZARD OF COURSE 14:27:56 khish 14:28:03 regarding arras.io open source 14:28:08 i may help ya a bit 14:52:25 omg 14:52:27 hello 14:54:49 hi 14:55:17 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:55:31 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:55:57 FB so are you going to be the man everyone loves? 14:56:03 And make arras a thing? 14:58:44 isnt arras already a thing 14:58:49 yes 14:58:56 i will make arras a thing again 14:59:01 tho i need to set up nginx 14:59:06 and find my l i n k 14:59:13 and then to open it to everyone and yeah! 14:59:16 whats going on here 14:59:22 arras opensource happened 14:59:34 and? 14:59:44 im picking it up 14:59:51 tho no fps fixes im sorry 15:00:08 but i will try to make arras a reliving 15:00:08 and? 15:27:29 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:50:43 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:54:24 so ir ecreated pacman 15:54:27 recreated* 15:54:34 on scratch cuz i'm lazu 15:54:57 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/210958449/ 15:54:58 try it 15:55:03 buggy as hell but playable 15:55:07 ok 15:55:11 made a tank thing 15:55:38 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 16:12:59 added thinky 16:13:13 follows inky's behaviour until it gets near pacman 16:13:23 then cowards out like clyde in original pacman used to and goes away 16:31:24 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 16:31:56 oh hi 16:32:04 Hi 16:32:31 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:33:08 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 16:33:10 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:17:39 AH 17:17:40 NO 17:17:43 NOOOOOOOOO 17:25:09 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:25:11 # 17:29:06 shush 17:40:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:43:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:44:02 hi 17:45:34 hi 17:57:20 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:57:26 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:59:07 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:59:25 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:11:37 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 18:11:46 hi 18:13:18 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:13:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:13:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:14:29 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:16:01 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:16:01 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:16:01 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:16:01 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:16:31 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:17:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:17:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:17:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:17:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:17:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:18:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:18:05 hi 18:23:08 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:25:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:25:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:25:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:25:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:25:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:25:23 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:36:17 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 18:36:22 hi 19:06:12 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:29:56 man i love metal 19:29:57 and portal 19:29:59 i wi- 19:29:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNepyKaW15M 19:30:01 HOLY SHIT YES 19:30:12 NOW ALL IT NEEDS IS A SPRINKLE OF COMMUNISM AND A DASH OF ANIME 19:30:45 you can tell that that combination is enough to make me smile for a month 19:31:27 all it needs now is the courtesy call leitmo- 19:31:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdON753dsUk 19:31:32 fuck ye 19:54:18 oh hi 19:54:56 tomorrow im installing the ubuntu VM and i am going to really install nginx and set up the server 19:59:22 holy shit 19:59:26 i saw this comment on YT 19:59:27 "Sucking and blowing, opposites, yet synonyms." 19:59:36 Give that man an osmium medal! 20:03:24 im the one behind the king in doblons 20:03:28 yes i did make it :> 21:13:04 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 21:13:10 It begins. 21:13:43 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 21:14:23 also 21:14:28 open source arras happened 21:25:38 it's also Team Freewarius because it's licensed under GPL, and it's wikipedia compatible 21:26:15 Neph is the second alphaverse-major freewarius member; first is Jimbo Wales 21:26:23 The Copyleft is the leader 21:26:50 ?????????? 21:37:13 told the arras community about what i will do tomorrow 21:37:16 my biggest task 21:37:35 setting up an arras.io server that actually works 21:37:40 and that is open :> 21:37:47 gtg 21:42:01 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:49:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:49:59 Lads, big vote here! http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:172996 2018 03 22